Eternal Guardian
by nightshade938
Summary: Stefan deliberately refuses to do what big brother Damon has asked and Jeremy finds out that it's not a good thing to mouth off to the eldest Salvatore. They both learn their lessons the hard way. Warning: Contains spanking of teenagers. Don't like, don't read.


**ETERNAL GUARDIAN **

**Disclaimer: The characters in the vampire diaries don't belong to me. i only own this story **

**Warning: Contains spanking of teenagers**

* * *

><p>Stefan stared petulantly at the TV. He winced as he shifted on the couch. Damon had really done a number on him. He didn't even like what was on. He just felt the need to not do what his brother said. <em>Write lines<em>, pfft, like some child. He was going to do it when he felt like it and there was nothing Damon could do about it. _Except maybe bust your ass_, again, a small voice said in the back of his mind. There was a spark of fear at that comment but it quickly died down and the petulant look was back. He heard Damon's car in the distance and glanced at the clock on the wall. Five hours! He had been doing nothing for five hours. It had felt like twenty minutes. The lines! He gasped. Damon was going to kill him. He blurred up to his room and picked up a pen and paper and began to write. He had only written three lines when he heard the front door open. He continued to write frantically.

"Stefan", Damon called up to him,"Come down here for a sec"

Stefan went downstairs to see Damon and Jeremy in the living room, with two suitcases. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Jeremy is going to stay with us for a while', Damon said

"How long", Stefan asked

"Till Ric and I can get a good school that is a zillion miles away from Mystic Falls for him" Damon replied. He looked lost in thought for a moment. "Maybe a boarding school" he added. That made Jeremy perks up.

"I'm not going to boarding school" he announced

"You will if we say so", Damon smirked. Jeremy huffed and went back to staring at the floor.

"Stefan, go get Jeremy settled in while I start dinner", Damon said. "The second room to the left"

Stefan stopped at the foot of the stairs. He had been making his way to his room. He had meant to take advantage of Damon's cooking and write more lines but that didn't look to be the case.

"You cook?" Jeremy asked, surprised

"I'm Italian Jeremy, and nearly two centuries old. What do you think?" Damon returned

Jeremy would have said something else but Stefan beat him to it. "Come on Jeremy. I'll take you to your room" he said

Jeremy had wondered why Damon needed to tell his brother which room to take him to but the surprised look on both he and Stefan's when they entered the room quenched that desire. It seems the decision to stay with the Salvatores wasn't as sudden as he had been led to believe, if the room's décor was anything to go by. The room was big, about twice the size of his old room, if not more. There was a table and a chair, on which sat a brand new computer, shelves filled with books and empty picture frames, a sketch book laid beside the computer on the table. It was basically what a teenage boy's room looked like, except with more opulence, and he was sure the sheets were silk. Everyone knew the Salvatores were filthy rich but this was …..heaven.

'Wow" Stefan said. Jeremy noticed it was not the '_this is awesome'_ kind of wow but the '_when did this happen'_ kind of wow.

''You didn't know about this? Dude, you live in this house' Jeremy stated incredulously

'I usually stay out of Damon's affairs"

"But still …"

"Look" Stefan cut in. "I kind of need to be somewhere right now so I'll leave you to unpack, okay"? With that he left, before Jeremy could thank him.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, Jeremy" Damon called "Come down for dinner"<p>

Stefan looked at his lines. He barely had three hundred. He was dead. He dragged himself downstairs and sat at the table with a look of despair. Jeremy came a few minutes later.

"You actually can cook. This is the first thing you've done that didn't turn bloody. I'm surprised the house didn't burn down. Why did you cook anyway? You don't actually have to eat" Jeremy taunted

"For appearance sake" Damon answered. "And watch the attitude mister or you wouldn't like the consequences"

"What consequences? Are you going to ground me?"

"Maybe. But when your misbehavior is more severe than a simple grounding, there will be some pain"

"You're going to torture me?" Jeremy asked with wide eyes

"Good heaves, no. No matter how much I want to I think Ric would kill me if I did that. No, I won't torture you. I'll spank you" Damon said

Jeremy nearly choked on the food he was eating. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I will spank you, so behave"

"Y-You can't", he stammered out

"Really? Just ask Stefan"

Stefan had been watching the interaction silently; a little glad that Damon's focus was not on him at the moment. Until he heard his name. He looked up

"Speaking of which", Damon continued "You've been quiet all evening. Did you do the little assignment I gave you?"

"Y-Yes", Stefan stammered "B-But…" he trailed off

"But what?", Damon asked sternly

"It-It's not complete"

"Why's that?" Damon asked calmly. Too calmly

"I uhm…" Stefan licked his lips, which had suddenly turned dry. "I'm sorry" he pleaded instead

"Go and bring it to me", Damon said.

Stefan brought the writing pad and handed it to his brother with shaking hands. Jeremy craned his neck and looked over at the pad. "I will not sneak out without my brother's permission" he read out loud. He looked at the brothers incredulously. Stefan had a look of abject misery and Damon looked angry. "Dude", Stefan glanced at him sharply and Damon's jaw tightened, all of which Jeremy missed. He continued. "Lines? That was the assignment? Writing lines? I thought he was supposed to assassinate the president"

"Jeremy…"

"What!" he snapped

"Never call me dude"

"Well '_**dude**_'", he stressed "Writing lines? Permission to go out? This is 2010. Besides it wouldn't be called sneaking if he had to ask permission"

"Jeremy, call me dude one more time and I ….."

"You'll what? Spank me? Yeah right. I don't think so. I don't care whatever Stefan allows you to do to him in the name of family but I won't allow it" he ended. "**Dude**" he added

"Stefan, go to your room and wait for me there" Damon said. Stefan blurred quickly up the stairs. He was happy he wasn't going to be witness to whatever was about to happen, even thought he had a pretty good idea of what that was.

Jeremy felt a rush of air as he found himself upended over Damon's lap. 'What the hell are you doing?" he shouted "Let me up". His tirade was ended at the sharp swat to his backside. "You will never _**SMACK SMACK**_ swear in my presence _**SMACK SMACK**_ and you will never SWAT_** SWAT SWAT**_ call me dude. You will respect me _**SMACK SWAT SWAT**_". Jeremy's bottom had begun to hurt and there were tears in his eyes. He whimpered.

"O-Ok. I'm sorry"

"Good. Now" Damon pulled his pants down. Jeremy wailed loudly. "What are you doing? I said I was sorry. Please, I beg you. Ow" Jeremy yelped when Damon swatted his now naked backside. It hurt a lot more now. He had begun to regret the actions that put him in that position. "Please. Oww. I'm s-sorry. Ow" Jeremy sobbed out

After a couple more smacks, Damon let him up and pulled him into a hug. "That wasn't fun. It never is. But it was necessary'' Damon soothed as he rubbed his back. "Let's get you to bed" Damon said as he lifted Jeremy into his arms. Jeremy squeaked in surprise. His arms were still around Damon's neck and he had to wrap his legs around his waist to keep his balance. He blushed.

"H-How did you do that?" he mumbled into Damon's neck as they climbed the stairs

Damon chuckled. "I'm a vampire Jeremy. It's my job to defy the laws of nature. And there's no need to feel ashamed. I do it to Stefan too. You'll get used to it". They had reached his room now so Damon set him on his feet. "Why don't you go change in the bathroom while I check on Stefan, okay?"

"Ok" Jeremy answered

* * *

><p>Stefan stood abruptly when Damon walked into his room.<p>

"Sit" Damon commanded. Stefan set on the bed and looked at his brother from under his eyelashes. 'Can you tell me why you decided to write two sixty three lines instead of the thousand I told you to?"

"I…uhm…. Please ….. I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing and answer the question" Damon demanded. Stefan opened his mouth. "And the truth, please. Don't you dare lie to me" he warned. Stefan's eyes pooled with tears. "I was watching TV and lost track of time. I thought I had time to finish before you came back." he answered. Damon's eyes hardened. "You were watching TV. When you were not supposed to. When _**I**_ said not to" Stefan had forgotten that part. No TV. No computer. No phone. Grounded. Oh God he was screwed. Damon stood up and took off his belt. "Get up" he ordered. Stefan's tears spilled over as he pleaded. "Damon please. I'm sorry. Really sorry. I'll finish it. Give me another chance. Please. I'm still sore from this morning. My bottom hurts. Please. I'm sorry" he wept.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to disobey me" Damon said as he grabbed Stefan's arm and pulled him off the bed. He took his place and put him over his lap, sweeping his pants and boxers all the way off and throwing it onto the bed. He folded the belt into two and brought it crashing down onto the presented backside before him. Stefan yelled. It hurt horribly. And on top of a sore backside too. Stefan started to sob immediately. Bucking and arching his back and kicking his legs. "P-Please Please Damon. I beg you. I'll listen. I'll listen. Stop. Please. Owww. It hurts". "What would you do next time I give you an order?" Damon asked, not missing a beat. "Ah. I'll ob-obey. I'll obey. Owwie. Mmmmm. Please. I'm sorry"

"You will be" Damon said. He tipped Stefan forward and began to work on his sit spots. This was one spanking he didn't want his baby brother forgetting soon. Stefan wailed and cried and bucked and sobbed, all to no avail. He eventually tired himself out and lay limply over his brother's lap. Damon finally stopped and looked at the shaking, sobbing, and whimpering mess of a boy over his lap who was still whispering apologies and promises.

"Come on fratellino, its over" Damon said, settling Stefan on his lap and rubbing his back. He was still sobbing hard, with no signs of stopping soon. He didn't even realize he was no longer being punished. Damon shook him. "Stefan. Hey Stef".

"I promise. I'll be good. I'll obey. Please. I'm sorry" Stefan whispered like a mantra. Damon hugged him to his chest and whispered soothing words into his ears until his cries turned to hiccups and sniffles. He laid his head on his brother's shoulder and started to fall asleep. Damon laid him on the bed and changed him into pjs. By the time he was done, Stefan was fast asleep, sniffling occasionally. Damon kissed his head and turned off the light. He looked in on Jeremy and found him also asleep, legs tangled in the sheets and arm dangling over the bed. He settled him in properly, kissed his head too and turned off the light.

He breathed deeply as he stepped into the hallway. Teenagers were a lot of trouble. Eternal teenagers were worse. They were stuck with teen hormones for eternity. Stefan alone was enough trouble. Thank God Jeremy was a regular teenager, and not an eternal one.

* * *

><p>I don't know how good this is. Please review and let me know. Constructive criticisms are accepted.<p> 


End file.
